Bud on the Tree of Life
by Raisuke Kinuta
Summary: The Akatsuki gang breaks apart. Zetsu settles down and starts a family. He really wants to be normal again but will it work? Enjoy reading this.
1. Chapter 1

Bud on the tree of life: A Zetsu Fic - 1

"Zetsu, come on. Get your lazy butt out of bed." A voice called down the hall. "Coming, Daisy." Zetsu said throwing off the sheets. The Akatsuki fell apart after Lord Pein was defeated, so Zetsu settled down in the Grass Village. He found his old love, Daisy, and tried to start again. Daisy was a female of his species and the only one that accepted him, so it wasn't hard to fall back into her arms.

"Zet, I have to do something in town today. It won't take long." Daisy said sitting down. Zetsu's just sat there. "Ok, hope its not going to talk to long. Itachi's coming soon." Daisy took his hand "If you're not here when I get back, I'll tell you when you are back." Zetsu half smiled. His gray half didn't do anything.

A few hours later, Itachi comes over. "Zetsu, so how's it been? We can't really do much evil anymore. I think I may be losing that side of me." Itachi says walking through the kitchen. "Oh, not bad. Yeah, I know, but I'm enjoying an easy life now." Itachi laughs "Ok, now what did Daisy talk about to you?" Zetsu looks at him "Just that's she has to go to town and do something, but I don't know what." Itachi looks at him "I think you may know." A knock comes on the door and a large blue hand sticks through it "Zetsu, is Itachi still here? We need to go." Itachi gets up "I'm still here, Kisame. Well, I'll see you later, Zetsu." Zetsu waves and the two leave out the door.

He walks over to the table and thinks "I wonder what's she's doing." The door opens "Zetsu, I'm back. I have good news." Daisy says running to him. Zetsu runs to her "What? What is it?" Daisy smiles "You're going to be a father, Zet." Zetsu faints in an awkward fashion. He wakes up moments later "Daisy, what happened?" Daisy helps him up "I said, you're going to be a father." Zetsu wipes his face off "Ok, got it that time. How long do we have?" Daisy winks "Three months."

A few hours later, the two are enjoying some fresh road kill. "Wow, this is some great buzzard. I'm just excited about this new journey we have." Zetsu says biting the head off. Daisy laughs "Yes, you're right. Now how about we get that spare room ready?" Zetsu nods "Ok. I found some soft dirt we can use."

They finish up and head off to clean the extra room. "We haven't used this room for a while. Let's see what we can do." Zetsu says turning on the light. They look around "Yep, my old uniform. All the info that we ever needed, so since the organization is dead, we better clean this out." He says opening the closet.

Soon the room is clean and the two go to bed. "Daisy, I feel kind of nervous." Zetsu says shutting his eyes. Daisy smiles "Relax, Zet. You're with me." Zetsu calms his nerves with some leftover buzzard from his nightstand and then falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Bud on the tree of life: A Zetsu Fic – 2

The day finally came. Zetsu got a bit tense and didn't watch what happened. Konan stood with him for support. "I'm proud of you, Zetsu. Pein's being a major pain with the Akatsuki break-up." Zetsu nods and sees two familiar faces come down the hall. Zetsu says quietly "Not him, no." He looked up. The one he didn't want to see was staring straight at him. "Hi, Zetsu-san. Are you ok?" he said. Zetsu glared at him "Tobi, get away from me." The other man stepped forward "Sorry, hmmm." he said. Zetsu pushed Tobi aside "Nice seeing you again, Deidara. I thought you died." Deidara stepped back "Where'd you here that, hmmm?" Zetsu sat down and pointed to Tobi. Deidara glared at Tobi. Tobi shrunk "Um, sorry, Sempai?"

A few minutes later, the nurse came out. "Mr. Zetsu, we're ready for you." she said. Zetsu took a deep breath and walked in. Daisy had two small things in her arms. One was a gray little boy and the other was a pale little girl. "So, Zetsu, what do you think?" Daisy said slowly. Zetsu scratched the back of his head "They're cute. Each got a part of me." The nurse comes back in. "Names, they need names." Zetsu looks at them "Ok, the boy is dark. That's when fireflies come out. He'll be Hotaru." The nurse puts it down. "What about the other?" Daisy smiles "I'll handle this one. Her name will be Kohana. I just love that name." Zetsu smiles "Sounds good Kohana it is."

The four go home and get settled. "Zetsu, take Hotaru. I'll deal with Kohana." Daisy says sitting down. Zetsu walks over and talks him. "Ok, this is a bit strange." Hotaru rests his head on Zetsu's arm "Ok, that's sort of…cute." Zetsu sits by Daisy. "This may be a struggle but we'll get through it together." Daisy smiles and sets her hand on Zetsu's.

Zetsu and Daisy lay the two down and relax in the kitchen. Someone blows the door down. "Shhh, Deidara-san." Zetsu says quietly. Deidara sits down "Sorry, hmmm. Its strange not making my art bang in your house. Here, this is for you." He hand Zetsu two clay dolls. "I made them myself, hmmm. Don't worry, they won't explode." Zetsu smiles "Thanks, Deidara. Where's Tobi?" Deidara grins "I have no idea. I'm glad I don't know."

Daisy picks up the dolls "I'll take these to them."

She walks back the hall and opens the door. Both Hotaru and Kohana are asleep. "Here, you go. Uncle Dei made them." She places them under the red and black blankets and leaves.

She sits back down with the others. "Well, I did it. They seem to enjoy that blanket we made, Zet." Zetsu smiles "Yep, good use for those rags." Deidara looks at them funny "What rags? I hope you cleaned them, hmmm." Zetsu stares at him "Yes, we cleaned them, Deidara. Do you want to know what I used?" Deidara frowns "Don't say clothes from the bodies you ate, hmmm." Zetsu chuckles "They're my old Akatsuki uniforms." Deidara chuckles "Well, you don't need them anymore, that's a good use." They talked the rest of the day. Daisy separated from them to check on Hotaru and Kohana.

She gets back to the room and sees both still asleep, but now both cling to the dolls Deidara made. Daisy just sits in a chair and waits for something to happen.

Next Chapter: About 5 years later. Hotaru and Kohana start at Grass Ninja Academy. What's Zetsu to do? Keep reading. Review too.


	3. Chapter 3

Bud on the tree of life: A Zetsu Fic – 3

"Hotaru, Kohana, time to get up!" Zetsu yelled down the hall. Daisy had gone to her job at a flower shop already, so Zetsu had to get the two of them up. Kohana runs out of the door "Morning, Daddy. We go to the Academy today, right?" She says hugging his leg. "Yes, Hana. Now where's your brother?" Zetsu asks rubbing her head. "He's still in bed." Kohana says pointing back the hall. Zetsu walks back the hall.

Hotaru hears him coming down the hall "Daddy's coming." Zetsu peeks through the door "Hotaru, don't make me come in there." Hotaru hides his head. "Come on don't you want to become a ninja?" Hotaru pulls the blanket down. "Ok, Daddy." Zetsu goes over and scoops him up "Good. I'll get you two ready." Kohana pulls her head through the door.

Both are soon ready. Zetsu walks them to the Academy door. A tall grass jonin takes them inside. "Bye." Hotaru and Kohana say as getting lead in. Then, Zetsu waves and turns back to go home. "They're already going to the Academy. I feel a lump in my chest. I need to eat something."

Zetsu walks around and finds a small rib place. "Smells good in there; I wonder if they'd give it to me raw." He walks in and takes a seat. The waiter comes over "Hi, Zetsu-san." Zetsu glares at him "Tobi, I can see your face." Tobi grins "Sempai booted me out, so I work here now." Zetsu glares more "Oh, ok, Zetsu-san. Be right back." Tobi says slightly scared.

He comes back out "Here, it's raw. Just how you like it." Tobi says shaking the plate. Zetsu sighs and takes it "Thanks, Tobi." Two grass kunoichi walk in. "That's that plant guy." A blond said to the darker haired one. The dark hair looked "They actually let his kids into the ninja academy?" The blond nodded.

Zetsu glared at them and they turned around. "Here's what I owe you, Tobi. You know, you look better without your mask." Tobi blushes "Thanks, Zetsu-san. I'll see you." Zetsu nods and heads for the door.

Zetsu then head back home. He walks back to Kohana and Hotaru's room. "I can't believe I had these many in such a good condition." He says straightening Kohana's blanket. "So many Akasuki cloaks, I guess they work better like this." He picks up the clay dolls from Deidara. "That Deidara's good. After five years these are still in good condition." He sets them back on the bed.

A few hours later, Daisy comes home. "So, they go ok, Zet?" she says hanging up her coat. Zetsu smiles "Yep, but I think people didn't want them to go." Daisy grins "Well, I'll see what happens when I pick them up." Zetsu nods "Sounds good."

The time came around. Kohana and Hotaru come running out of the Academy. "How was it?" Kohana grins big "It was great." Hotaru looks down "Ok, I guess." Daisy looks at him "What happened, Hotaru?" He looks up at her. "Some big kids picked on me. They said I was too short to be a ninja." Daisy bent down "Its ok, Hotaru. Ignore them." Hotaru wrapped his arms around her neck. Kohana just watched.

The three-some comes into the house. Kohana sees Zetsu and jumps on his lap. "Hana, what did I say about jumping on my lap?" Kohana grins "Don't do it." Zetsu rubbed her head. Hotaru climbed up and rested his head on his arm.

Daisy sits by them and smiles "Ok, supper's ready. It may be strange, but someone told me it was good." They shuffle to the kitchen and see large bowls of noodles. "Ramen? You made us ramen?" Zetsu said picking up his chopsticks. Daisy smiles "Yep, a blond leaf ninja said it was really good, so I just had to make it." Zetsu thinks "Blond, Leaf, maybe it's that Kyuubi-kid Itachi tried to capture a few years back."

After dinner, Kohana and Zetsu play some catch while Hotaru and Daisy go into town. "So, did enjoy your day, Hana?" Zetsu asked. Kohana smiled "It was really good. I made a lot of friends. Hotaru pretty much was by himself." Zetsu threw the ball "So, what did you learn about?" Kohana caught it and said "How to throw shuriken-stars. Oh, and special tutors are coming next week. They're going to teach us our basic jutsus." Zetsu smiled "Are they grass-nin?" Kohana shook her head "No, leaf-nin." Zetsu thought long and hard then threw the ball back.


	4. Chapter 4

Bud on the tree of life: A Zetsu Fic - 4

The next week came quickly. Zetsu waited on the porch for Kohana and Hotaru's tutors. They've been training all day. I hope they get here soon." Zetsu thinks as he snacks on some jerky strips.

Zetsu empties the bag and let's out a large belch. "That felt good." He catches a glimpse of Kohana's face and keeps watching. "Hotaru, daddy's waiting for us. Race you!" Kohana says pointing to the house. Hotaru looks down "Ok, Hana." They both start running and Zetsu steps off the porch.

Both reach Zetsu's arms. "So, where are your tutors?" He says kneeling down. Hotaru points "They couldn't keep up. Here they come." Zetsu ruffles his hair "Oh, so they are."

The tutors are Leaf-nin. They seemed to be at least Chunin. Kohana's tutor was a spikey-haired blond. He had lines on his cheeks and Zetsu seemed to know him. Hotaru's was dark-black haired with a duck-tailed back. Zetsu also seemed to know him.

"Kohana, why did you run? I told you to stay with us." The blond asked her. "Sorry, Naruto, I'm just so excited to introduce you to my daddy." Kohana replied. Hotaru looked at the dark-haired boy "Sasuke, are you angry?" Sasuke smirked "No, I'm not." Sasuke and Naruto looked at Zetsu. Naruto pointed "This is your dad? He's that plant-guy." Zetsu walked over to him "And you're that Kyuubi-container. I won't hold it against you." Naruto smirks "Thanks, Kohana doesn't need a whole lot of training." Sasuke looked at Zetsu "Yeah, Hotaru needs it." Hotaru looks up at Zetsu and Zetsu looked down at him. "All right, get to training." Naruto and Sasuke bow and head to the back yard.

Zetsu watches from the window. "Itachi won't be happy about them tutoring. I'll try to keep it a secret." I knock comes on the door. "It's unlocked." Deidar opens the door, "What are you watching, hmmm?" Zetsu points "Kohana and Hotaru training." Deidara watches "That's Itachi's brother and the fox boy." Zetsu glares at him "Yeah, I know. They're only here for the week." Deidara keeps watch "That's good, hmmm."

Naruto and Sasuke finish the training and leave. Zetsu sits with the two-some. "How's it going guys?" Both are quiet. Zetsu glares at both. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that if you don't practice hard, you won't become a ninja." Kohana looks up "Naruto worked me to easy. I want a challenge." Then Hotaru looked up "And Sasuke's to tough." Zetsu sighs "Keep up withit guys. You both have strengths and weaknesses. They just want to balance it out." Kohana and Hotaru grin "Ok, we'll do it." Zetsu grins "Good. It'll be just us three tonight. I made some road-kill ice cream. How about some?" They both nod.

"This is awesome." Kohana says wiping off her mouth. Hotaru looks at his bowl "I don't like strawberry syrup." Zetsu takes the bowl and makes another. "There extra chocolate." Hotaru grins "Thanks, road-kill ice cream tastes better with this."

"Ok time for bed." Zetsu says after cleaning up the kitchen. Kohana and Hotaru hide. "Can't hide from me." Zetsu looks around. He finds Kohana "Found you." He soon finds Hotaru. The two then jump into the tub.

"Kohana, stop splashing me." Hotaru says wiping his eyes. Kohana splashes once more and stops "Ok, Taru." Zetsu laughs and another knock comes on the door. "Unlocked!" Zetsu yells. "Hold on a second." Kohana and Hotaru nod. Zetsu walks out. "Oh, Itachi." Itachi glares "Sasuke's tutoring Hotaru?" Zetsu nods "I didn't know before today, Itachi." Itachi turns around and goes out the door. "Ok, bye."

Zetsu gets Kohana ans Hotaru in bed. He thinks about Itachi. "Did Deidara tell him?"

There's your 4th chapter. I'll get the 5th up when I can.


	5. Chapter 5

Bud on the tree of life: A Zetsu Fic – 5

The tutoring week came to an end. Zetsu was pleased with all the progess. Kohana excelled in Ninjutsu and Hotaru was great with Genjutsu. "That was a great week, now we know what we're good at." Kohana said as Naruto and Sasuke left to get back to their village. After the two left, three-some went into the house.

Zetsu started a card game with Kohana and Hotaru, when a hard knock came on the door. "Maybe it's Uncle Dei." Hotaru said running to the door. He opened the door. He opened it and covered his mouth. Zetsu and Kohana ran over. There were two young ninja. One was a young man with wild black. The other was a young lady. She had light purple hair with blue highlights. "H-h-help us." the young man said. Zetsu, Kohana, and Hotaru helped the two into the house.

Daisy was waiting inside and watched them. "Look at you. I'll make something for you guys." She ran to the kitchen and got started. The two sat on the couch and handed them both a drink of water. "Thank you, we've been running so far. I'm Elliot and this is Nenbi," the young man said. Zetsu sat in his chair "I'm Zetsu. So, Elliot, that's an interesting name." Elliot laughed and placed his pinky-finger under his lip. "We came from Lord Orochimaru's lair in the mountains. I'm glad we got out." Nenbi said empting her glass. Zetsu stared "Orochimaru? I heard he died a while ago." Elliot smiled "Yep, it took a while for our sector to be cleared." Daisy came in "Enjoy, this is fresh jerky." Elliot and Nenbi reached and grabbed a handful of it.

After they ate, Zetsu set up an extra room. "You can stay here until you heal enough." He said pointing to the room. Nenbi and Elliot went in and sat on the beds. "Thanks again, Zetsu." Nenbi said and Kohana jumped on the bed beside her. "I'm going to enjoy this." Nenbi looked at her and smiled.

Zetsu and Kohana left the room. Nenbi and Elliot took a rest. Daisy had started the next meal and a few knocks came on the door. "Again?" Zetsu said opening the door. Deidara, Tobi, and Itachi came into the house "We came to get you, hmmm. Pein wants to see you." Deidara said. Zetsu looked at Daisy and she nodded. He left with the group.

"What does he want, Deidara?" Zetsu says stubbornly. "He wants to start the Akatsuki back up." Deidara says. "Tell him the deal's off. I don't have the time anymore." Tobi looked at him "But, Zetsu-san." Zetsu got in his face "No, Tobi." Tobi shrinks down "Ok, Zetsu-san." Zetsu turns around and walks back home. Itachi watches "What got in his pants?"

Zetsu gets home and eats with his family. "I can't do it. I have too much now."


	6. Chapter 6

Bud on the tree of life: A Zetsu Fic – 6

A few days after Elliot and Nenbi come to stay with Zetsu, Kohana asked them about themselves. "So, Elliot, why can't you use any jutsu?" She asked shyly. Elliot looked at his feet "Well, I think something happened and I just can't do anything." Kohana patted his leg "Its ok, Elliot. So Nenbi, can you do jutsu?" Nenbi smiled "No ninjustu, but lots of genjutsu. Watch." Nenbi seemed to disappear into the seat. Kohana jumped up "Wow! That's cool." Nenbi reappeared "Thanks."

Zetsu walked in "Elliot, Nenbi, I found you a place to stay. My friend from the Sand Village said you could stay in the underground base." Elliot stood up "That sounds good to me." Nenbi nods "Me too."

They all walk to the seal in the Grass Village. "Ok, he'll meet you in there. Feel free to come by anytime." Zetsu said opening the seal. Nenbi and Elliot jump onto it and disappear. Zetsu and Kohana walk back home. "Daddy, we'll see them again right?" Kohana asked Zetsu looked down "I'm sure we will."

A few years pass and Kohana and hotaru become ninja. Zetsu waits for them to get back from meeting their sensei. "Time goes by so quickly." He wipes his eyes and walks out the door. He sees the face of someone familiar. "Nenbi, where's Elliot?" Zetsu yells. Nenbi shrinks back "Zetsu, relax. I wanted to tell you he ran away." Zetsu relaxes " So, that means we may never see him again." Nenbi nods "And I felt alone, so I want to stay with you." Zetsu pats her shoulder "Sure, no problem."

Nenbi and Zetsu sit on the porch step. "Elliot felt like one of the family, but he has to go his own way sometime. Realize this, Nenbi." Zetsu says softly. Nenbi wraps her arms around his neck "I'm just worried." Zetsu lets the hug come "You'll see him again."

Nenbi relaxed her grip and let go of him. "Thank you, Zetsu. You're a very caring person, er-plant, er…" Zetsu smiles "Hardly any plant left since the surgery. I'm normal." Nenbi laughs "And you're funny too."


	7. Chapter 7

Bud on the tree of life: A Zetsu Fic – 7

Note: Final Chapter.

A few years after Elliot's disappearance, Nenbi has finally relaxed enough to know that he may never come back. "Elliot, where are you?" Nenbi said quietly. Zetsu walked up to the now eighteen year old Nenbi. "You ok, Nenbi? Oh, Kohana's looking for you." Nenbi looked into his gold eyes. "Thanks, Zetsu. I heard she wanted some training before going to the Leaf Village for the Chunin Exams." She stood up and ran towards the house.

Zetsu walked back to the house. Hotaru waited by the door. "So, what's up with her, dad?" Zetsu patted his head "Just worrying about Elliot. Are you ready for the exams?" Hotaru looked down "Yes, I'm just nervous." Zetsu smiled "Don't be, Hotaru. You're my son. Don't let anything get in your way." Hotaru smiled "All right."

A few hours later, Nenbi leads Kohana and Hotaru down the path to the Leaf Village. "Bye, Dad! When you see us, we'll be Chunin." Kohana says walking out of the village. Zetsu waves and watches them disappear.

Zetsu goes over to Deidara's to hang out. "They're gone, hmm?" Deidara says sitting down. Zetsu nods "I hope nothing goes wrong." He looks over the table "Um, your arm is…" Deidara's arm fell off. "That's been happening so often, hmmm." Zetsu walks over and picks it up "Here, stitch it better next time, Deidara." He reattaches it and he remembers some old memories.

"Deidara, you remember the other time your arm fell off?" Zetsu said sitting back down. Deidara laughs "Sure do, hmmm. Kohana almost ate it." Zetsu smiled "Oh, and that time Hotaru puked on you?" Deidara frowned "Wish I didn't. It took a month to get the smell off."

Tobi runs in "Zetsu-san, Deidara-sempai, Itachi-san had a heart attack." Zetsu and Deidara stand up and run out the door.

They reach Itachi's house "Itachi, what happened?" Zetsu asked catching his breath. Itachi sat up "I'm not sure, Zet. It sure hurts." Deidara looked at Itachi "You're still young. This shouldn't happen." Zetsu touched Itachi's arm and it turned into clay. "What is this?" "I got you, Zet." A voice said from the back.

Zetsu looked around and saw Deidara. "I knew you were having a bad day, so I had Tobi set this up for you." Zetsu crossed his arms "Tobi set what up?" Deidara turns a knob "This, a party for you. Itachi-san was nice enough to let us use his home." Zetsu stares at him. Deidara smiles "You don't know what day it is do you?" Zetsu shook his head "No, wait could it be?" Deidara smiled wider "Yep, Happy Birthday, Zet, hmm." Zetsu stepped back "How'd ya know?" Deidara pointed "Daisy told us."

Daisy smiled "Had this planned a long time, Zet. You haven't had a party like this for a while." Zetsu grabbed her and squeezed her in a hug. "Thank you, Daisy, Deidara, Tobi."

A month later, Nenbi comes back with Hotaru and Kohana. They had officially become Chunin. They went on missions a lot but always enjoyed being at home. Elliot returned one day to say that he was missing them all badly. He and Nenbi then started their own life alone. Zetsu finally got what he wanted in life and enjoys every day of it.

THE END. Hope you enjoyed. Review


End file.
